16 And An Unexpected Event
by Ash And Dawn 4ever and ever
Summary: Dawn is a sixteen year old girl pregnant with Ash a seventeen year old boy's baby. How will they get through this pregnancy .
1. Chapter 1

**16 And A Unexpected Event **

**Season 1 Episode 1: Party and Posi+ive**

* * *

**-5 HOURS**

It was 3:21 and all the class was doing exams no one was finished, except for One blue haired girl, who was finished minutes ago she sat in her sit proudly and smiling, her blue hair was in a bun, her beautiful sapphire eyes were sparkling, she was wearing a black skirt, black leggings and shoes, a white shirt with a red and baby blue tie, and finally a baby blue jumper, all girls in her school wore this uniform, Her name was Dawn Berlitz 16 years old, she was intelligent, Honest, Trustworthy, innocent and beautiful.

Five seats ahead of her was a boy with messy raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was working on his exam, he was wearing black trousers, black ankle socks and shoes, white shirt with a red and baby blue tie, and finally a red jumper, His name was Ashton (Ash as everyone would call him) Ketchum 17 years old, He was sometimes dense, Honest and the hottest guy in school, his chocolate brown eyes would make every girl fall for him

Beside him was his best friends Gary Oak and Serena, Gary had brown hair and blue eyes, he was a flirt, cheater and weirdo, Serena had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was sometimes intelligent, overprotective and caring

In front of Serena was a brown haired girl May (Dawn's best friend), she had blue eyes too, she was dumb sometimes, fashion craze and pretty

Today was they're last day at high school then the bell just rang as they got up and went out

**With Dawn & May after class **

"How did you finish that exam?" May asked

"It was pretty easy" Dawn answered

"No it wasn't"

"Well what are you doing tonight?" Dawn asks

"Going to this rocking party at Jenny's house"

"Can I come?"

"Sure" May says

**With Ash, Gary & Serena after class **

"That exam was so hard, I had seven more questions left" Gary complained

"I had four" Serena tells

"Two for me" Ash says and the others were dumbstruck "What?"

"That's impossible you never study this hard" Gary and Serena say in unison

"That's weird saying that at the same time, even coming from you guys"

"Well Jenny's got this awesome party tonight, want to come?" Gary asks

"Sure" Ash & Serena say in unison

"Not you Serena"

"Why not Gary?" Serena asks

"You're a girl"

"Fine I got lots of things to do any ways" Serena says as she storms off and the other two just walked past Dawn and May but the weird thing was Ash and Dawn looked at each other with a spark in their eyes

**+ 5 HOURS****  
**

Dawn and May just walked through the doors of the party wearing dresses then Dawn walked up to the bar

"Two cokes" Dawn told the bartender

"Two alcohol please" A man said then the four glasses were set on the table and Dawn took two of them and drank a glass

"This coke tastes weird but it'll do fine" and drank the other glass

**+ 7 MINUTES **

The boys walked in

"Cool, I feel that I'm getting laid tonight and not you" Gary said

"We will see about that" then they saw a blue head dancing drunk

"Is that Dawn , The prettiest girl in the school" Gary asked

"Yeah, I better get over there to make sure she's okay" then Ash walked over to her "Are you okay"

"Oh, YEAH BABY I FEEL GREAT, Hey you're kinda cute" Dawn told him and took him upstairs and started kissing him

"Man, I'm making out with the cutest girl in the school" Ash told himself and went back to kissing her and they went to a room and switched on the light to see May and a green head making out

"Ugh" May said seeing the light in her eyes and Dawn just Laughed and went out the door with Ash and went to the other bedroom but didn't know Serena was there in the bathroom hiding and Dawn took her dress off showing her bra and pants and took Ash's shirt off and pants as well leaving him with his underwear and she took off his underwear

"Sexy"

"Thanks" and he took off her bra and they went to the bed

"Do you have a condom" Dawn asked

"Yeah" and Serena who was in the bathroom was covering her ears from the noise

**NEXT MORNING **

Ash woke up with Dawn beside him and went out the bed taking his phone

"Hello"

_"Ash, Where have you been from the party, I was searching for you" _

"I just had sex with, Dawn Berlitz"

_"No way you are so lucky, looks like you got laid and I didn't" _

"Look I have to go"

_"Can you send a picture"_

"No!" and he hung up and looked at the bathroom mirrors that had lipstick writing No! No! No! No! all over and Ash just went to get his clothes on and left a note with his number on it and went.

**8 WEEKS LATER **

Dawn's Parents went up the door and knocked on it

"Guess what" They said

"What" Dawn asked

"You got accepted to Sinnoh's Collage For The Smart One's" They answered

"Yay" Dawn said nervously "I got to call May to tell the news" and she closed the door

**1 HOUR LATER **

"I can't believe this happened" Dawn said sitting down on her bed with May

"I know but this is the fifth one, they all say positive" May said to her

"I guess I might call him, It's his child" and May put in the number and it went BRRGGGG then stop "Hey it's me from the party, well I'M PREGNANT with your baby" then it went to a family in a car and the wife looked at her husband

"Is this a seven or a nine" May asked

"OH MY GOD" Dawn said and hung up and put in a number

**With Ash **

"C'mon Gary hurry up" Ash said playing with the control

"I am" then the phone rang and Ash picked it up

"Hello, This is Ash" then there was a silence and Ash had his eyes wide and stood up

"ASH, ASH" Gary said then Serena look at him

**3 Minutes Later **

"You are so irresponsible" Gary told him

"I know"

"How could you ruin the summer"

"Well I when I heard you, you didn't put the condom on right" then they look at her for how she knew and she had her eyes wide open

**Next Day **

Dawn walked into a restaurant and saw Ash sitting there in a chair

"Ash"

"Dawn"

"We could talk about the suggestions Abortion, Adoption or Keep it" Dawn asked

"Keep it" Ash answered "What about you"

but there was no answer

"Dawn, Dawn"

"I don't know" She said

"Well the first thing we should do is tell our parents, mine first" Ash said

**With Ash's Parents **

The both walked in to Ash's parents

"Mom, Dad" Ash said

"Yes dear" Delia said politely

"This is Dawn"

"Hi" Dawn said nervously

"Hello, lovely to meet you" Delia told her

"Yes indeed" Sliver said

"I am Delia" she introduce herself

"Sliver, such a pleasure"

"Mom, Dad, Dawn is pregnant with my child"

"Oh dear. I'm very disappointed but happy for you me and Sliver will be here to support you two" Delia told Dawn

"Thank you, You don't know how much his means to me" Dawn told them and went out the door

"No problem"

**At Dawn's House **

"Dawn wait up"

"WHY ASH, BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE, I NEVER WANTED THIS, BUT I WANT TO KEEP THE BABY"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU A YEAR AGO OKAY, NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO KEEP US TOGETHER, SO I CAN GET TO KNOW YOU"

"Um Dawn" Ash said nervously and she turned around to see her parents in shock

"Mom, Dad"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

**16 And A Unexpected Event **

**Season 1: Episode 2: Appointment and Surprises **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY **

_"I just had sex with, Dawn Berlitz" _

**_Next Scene _**

_"I can't believe this happened"_

_"I know but this is the fifth one, they all say positive" _

**_Next Scene _**

_"We should talk about the suggestions Abortion, Adoption, Keep it"_

_"Keep it, What about you"_

_"I don't know"_

**_Next Scene _**

_"Dawn wait up"_

_"WHY ASH, BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE, I NEVER WANTED THIS, BUT I WANT TO KEEP THE BABY"_

_"WHY"_

_"BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU A YEAR AGO OKAY, NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO KEEP US TOGETHER, SO I CAN GET TO KNOW YOU"_

_"Um Dawn" Ash said nervously and she turned around to see her parents in shock_

_"Mom, Dad" _

**Now back to where we left it **

* * *

"Mom, Dad"

"DAWN YOU'RE PREGNANT" Johanna said angrily

"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED YOUNG LADY" Cyrus told her with his face really really red like he was a volcano

"I know" Dawn answered with her head down

"YOU SHOULD KNOW RIGHT, NOT TO HAVE SEX WITH THIS ASSHOLE" Johanna shouted also glaring at Ash

"Apparently your parents think I'm a 'Asshole'" Ash said crying

"Well you were a asshole to get me PREGNANT" Dawn also shouted "MOM, DAD"

"WHAT NOW"

"Mom you were pregnant with me when you were 15"

"Yes, but I didn't want the same thing to happen to you"

"Well IT did, and I'm proud of it, But I want this baby" Dawn explained

"Well we are here to support you, but your belly was growing SO I had ideas that you were pregnant, How long are you" Cyrus asked

"CYRUS YOU KNEW" Johanna said

"Well yea" Cyrus gulped nervously

"About two months"

"Well, I'll book you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow" Cyrus said

"Thanks Dad" Dawn said and hugged her father

"Lets go asshole" Dawn said to Ash and he followed

* * *

**Next Day at 10:25 Am **

"Ash get me a drink"

"Get it yourself"

"Okay this is the least you can do for getting me PREGNANT" Dawn shouted in his face and the other people were looking at them

"Okay, I'll get it, Calm down" Ash said embarrassed and ran to get the drink

"Thank you" then 4 minutes later Ash came back

"You took a fucking long time" Dawn screamed and covered her mouth "I didn't mean that, it just came out"

"It's the hormones, Love" A lady told her

"Well here's apple juice, it was the only one DRINK LEFT and I fought with the lady to get a blackcurrant drink" Ash explained to her

"Aww, You know my favourite juice" Dawn said and kissed his cheek and he was blushing

"Dawn Berlitz" The Doctor said then they entered the room "I am Doctor Brock Pewter and I will be your Doctor"

"Hello I'm Dawn and this is the father who made me PREGNANT, Ash"

"Well, how long are you before we start the scan" Doctor Brock asked

"I think two months but my tummy is about three centimetres" Dawn explained

"Well lets have a look" and the doctor rolled up her top to show her stomach and put cold gel on her and then put the transducer on her stomach "Over here is your baby" and he pointed to the screen while Ash and Dawn smiled holding hands "Wait a minute"

"WHAT'S WRONG" Ash screamed

"I hear separated heart beats and there is another head on the screen so, Congratulations, You're having twins" Doctor Brock told them and Dawn was smiling even more while Ash just passed out on the floor

"ASH, ASH, ASH"

* * *

**1 Hour later **

"Are you sure you're okay" Dawn asked concerned

"Yes just fine but shocked"

"But this is great and shocking"

"I know but our parents nearly went into comas then it would be shocking" Ash told her

"Well we should start shopping for clothes" Dawn said excitedly

"But there is only seven months left" Ash complained

"The clothes are for me dumb ass"

"But still" Ash said complaining again

"Hey you made me pregnant so COME"

"I know I made you pregnant you said it a hundred times"

* * *

**1 Month Later **

Dawn was three (Almost four) months pregnant and was looking at the newspaper

"What are you looking at Blueberry" Ash said Ash and Dawn started to give each other nicknames to ANNOY each other

"Apartments"

"Why?"

"We should live together, so you can feel first kick, there when I'm in labour or even help me around" Dawn told him

"That's a good idea"

"This one has two rooms, a bathroom and a small sitting place it is Thirty pounds a month and when can live there for the next four months"

"It can do" Ash told her

"Good because I got a hundred and twenty for the four months and I told the man we take it and I already packed"

"WITHOUT MY PERMISSION"

"YEP" Dawn said

* * *

**Next Day **

"Thanks for helping me unpack these boxes Gary and Serena" Ash thanked

"No problem, so where is the girl who ruined your life with twins" Serena asked

"She didn't ruin my life"

"Okay so she fucked up your life" Gary said

"You're in this too" Ash said

"Yes, you haven't seen us much after she fucked this up for us" Serena explained to him

"I am seeing you guys, so stop fucking around, so you can get me to leave her" but outside the door was Dawn and May

"Did you just hear that" May asked

"Yeah is that how he feels about me"

"Aww, he is so sweet I wish I had a boyfriend like that"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"So he is just the father of your babies" May asked

"Yes" Dawn answered and turned around to see Ash

"Dawn, is that really how you feel about me"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3

**16 And An Unexpected Event**

**Season 1: Episode 3: The Dinner **

* * *

**_Previously _**

_ "DAWN YOU'RE PREGNANT" Johanna said angrily_

_"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED YOUNG LADY" Cyrus told her with his face really really red like he was a volcano_

_"I know" Dawn answered with her head down_

**_Next Scene_**

_"Well lets have a look... Wait a minute"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG" _

_"Congratulations you're having twins"_

**_Next Scene_**

_"We should live together, so you can feel first kick, there when I'm in labour or even help me around"_

_"That's a good idea"_

_**Next Scene**_

_"I am seeing you guys, so stop fucking around, so you can get me to leave her"_

_"Did you just hear that" _

_"Yeah is that how he feels about me"_

_"Aww, he is so sweet I wish I had a boyfriend like that"_

_"He's not my boyfriend"_

_"So he is just the father of your babies"_

_"Yes"_

_"Dawn, is that really how you feel about me"_

**Now where back to where we left it **

* * *

"Dawn, is that really how you feel about me"

"Yes, Ash" Dawn Answered

"Why?" Ash asked

"Because I'm not looking for a relationship right now, especially when I'm pregnant"

"I get it" Ash said disappointed

"Maybe some day Ash" Dawn told him

"Some day" Ash said looking down

"UGH, c'mon ASH I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW"

"MAYBE THEIR RIGHT, MAYBE YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE"

"SHUT UP ASH"

"DAWN, you're going nuts" May said

"SHUT UP MAY, OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU" Dawn screamed and May went silent in fear "ASH I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN, WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT, Me and the Babies or you and your love life"

"I don't want anything to do with you" Ash said and walked out the house with Serena and Gary and left Dawn crying

"Dawn" May said rubbing her back

"He's gone he is really gone" Dawn says

"Sweetheart I will be with you in this Pregnancy" May comforted her

"Thanks you're the best friend I ever had"

* * *

**1 Month Later **

It has been a month since Dawn has seen Ash and she is now 5 months Pregnant. Her best friend May moved in the apartment with Dawn to help her.

"Okay Dawn, You are six centimetres" May told her measuring Dawn's stomach

"Man, I'm getting big" Dawn told her

"Not that big" May assured her

"Oh, I forgot"

"Forgot what" May asked

"We got dinner with my parents at the apartment tomorrow" Dawn answered

"So they're coming here" May asked again

"Yep, so I'll cook Ham, Mash potatoes, Roast Potatoes and Gravy for dinner" Dawn told her

"I love your food" May told her with hearts in her eyes

"I know you do"

"Hey don't you have a appointment with the Doctor tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, I'll be able to find out the Sexes" Dawn told her

"Cool, I hope A girl and boy" May said

"I hope boys" Dawn said and then a tear fell fro her eye

"What's wrong" May asked

"Ash wanted girls" Dawn answered her

"Dawn don't worry about him, he's just a big nasty fucking shitty JERK" May said growing red

"May he hurt my feelings not yours" Dawn said

"I know but he HURT MY BEST FRIEND" May shouted with her face looking like a hundred tomatoes put together

"Calm down"

"Okay but we should get some rest"

"Yea it's late" Dawn told

* * *

**Next Morning 9:59 AM **

Dawn was sitting in the waiting room with May

"This is taking a long time" May told her

"I know this is a piece of shit" Dawn said

* * *

**Meanwhile With Ash **

Ash was with Gary and Serena playing video games

"Ash you need to focus" Serena told him playing around with the control

"I know but after Dawn I just can't focus" Ash said

"That was a month ago" Gary says

"I know, I know, I just wonder where she is"

* * *

"DAWN STOP RUNNING AROUND" May screamed seeing Dawn running

"I WANT THE DOCTOR" Dawn shouted

"YOU'LL GET THE DOCTOR"

"Dawn Berlitz" Doctor Brock said

"Hi" Dawn said politely

"C'mon in" and they went in the room and saw a table with the scan and Dawn went to lie on the table and cold gel was on her and he look at the screen "There's the twins, would you like to know the sexes"

"Yes please" Dawn told him

"Well it is a boy and girl" Doctor Brock told them

"Thank you" Dawn said a tear falling from her eye

"YES" May shouted

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ash **

"I wonder if she know the sexes" Ash asked

"Maybe" Gary answered

"Should I go visit her"

"NO" Gary and Serena shouted in unison

"I'll go later"

* * *

**Later on at 7:15 PM **

May went in the kitchen and saw Dawn cooking dinner

"MMM, Dawn that smells great" May said sniffing the food

"Keep away" Dawn said slapping her hand

"OW, watch it" and then there was a knock on the door "I'll get it"

"Okay" Dawn said and heard the door open

"_Hi come in"_ Dawn heard in the background and saw her parents come in and sit at the table

"Mom, Dad dinner's ready" Dawn told them bringing in two plates in left them in front of her parents and got the other plates

"WOW Dawn your belly..

then May shakes her head

...Has gotten Beautiful"

"I know you mean big"

"Yeah I do" Johanna held her head down in shame

"SO do you know the sexes" Cyrus asked

"A boy and girl" Dawn answered

"A boy and a girl, Cyrus isn't this great" Johanna says

"Yes congratulations Dawn, this is good news"

* * *

**Later on **

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Dawn said kissing their cheeks

"Bye baby doll" Cyrus said then they closed the door and went to the living room but there was a knock on the door

"Maybe your Mom forgot something" May said and Dawn went to the door and answered it

"Ash" Dawn said in shock

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
